


Intermezzo

by miyabimai (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miyabimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun just wants Kyungsoo to smile more but he doesn't know how happy he makes Kyungsoo already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermezzo

Sehun thinks he could drown in Kyungsoo's laughter. It has its own rhythm, his stable voice and rich tone losing itself to something not unlike hysterical delight. Then it could have something to do with how he is spinning Kyungsoo around in his arms.

"Oh Sehun please!" Kyungsoo's hands beat on his shoulders, reprimanding even as amusement shades itself into the pockets of his voice's cadence.

“No.” Sehun shoots back, squirming when Kyungsoo’s fingers find their way to his ears, kneading.

“Do you think height is everything you brat-“ Kyungsoo chuckles as Sehun gives in, flopping backwards onto the bed.

“It is- ah!” Sehun groans when Kyungsoo kneads an elbow into his stomach. Sehun pouts at him, and Kyungsoo simply pokes at his lips, before leaning down and pecking him on the lips and Sehun makes a surprised whine.

Kyungsoo smiles at him, lips widening to form those pretty curves and Sehun smiles back.

“You’re smiling.” Sehun sighs happily, head dropping back against the duvet, and Kyungsoo wriggles curiously, sliding off Sehun to rest his head on Sehun’s shoulder.

“I always smile.”

“No you don’t.”

“Do.”

“Not.”

“You’re blind.”

“Not.”

“Is.”

Sehun spreads his palm flat against the dip of Kyungsoo’s waist, before turning onto his side just barely to stare Kyungsoo in the eye.

“What.” Kyungsoo’s smile is still there, and Sehun’s eyebrows furrow confusedly.

“You’re smiling now but when we’re outside you never smile.” Sehun protests.

Kyungsoo starts petting Sehun’s cheeks even though his arms are pressed awkwardly between Sehun’s chest and his own, lips twisting in thought.

“I smile with you.” Kyungsoo says simply, each word enunciated perfectly and his breath is cool against Sehun’s lips.

Sehun blinks; lashes brushing against the tips of Kyungsoo’s exploring fingers.

“Wow, do you know your cheeks-mm.” Kyungsoo hums against Sehun’s insistent lips. He huffs amusedly when Sehun’s lips leave his, tapping a beat against Sehun’s cheekbones.

“I’m going to get a pimple with you touching my face so much.” Sehun says, turning his head to kiss Kyungsoo’s palm and Kyungsoo giggles, feeling Sehun’s smile spread against his skin.

“I like your face very much.” Kyungsoo breathes, feeling Sehun’s arm throw itself over his shoulders to tug him closer.

“Why are you cute to me?” Sehun murmurs and Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose at him. “I suppose that’s good though, I have you all for myself.”

“Am I something to own?”

“You can own me.” Sehun shoots back immediately and he relishes in the slight blush that dusts over Kyungsoo’s cheeks instantly.

“Deal.” Kyungsoo mumbles and Sehun can see the smile that graces Kyungsoo’s face even as he tries to duck down.

“So what do you want me to do, master?” Sehun teases, tipping Kyungsoo’s chin up.

“Kiss me.” Kyungsoo’s teeth worry his bottom lip, tone abruptly shy.

And Sehun gladly does so.


End file.
